Alphabet Soup
by loveableturtle
Summary: Z is for Zebra- when Austin and Ally went to the Zoo and he promised to one day buy her a Zebra... A word for each letter of the alphabet relating to Auslly...cute little Drabble. Oneshot.


**Okay, must say, I'm pretty proud of this one…took me long enough to write the damn thing! **

**Let me know what you think in a review? Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line **

**Alphabet Soup**

**Z**. Z is for Zebras. Austin's mom took Austin and Ally to the zoo once, when they were five, and Ally couldn't wait to see her favourite animals, the zebras. But there were no zebras anywhere, and when Ally asked a zookeeper why, he said they didn't keep zebras. Ally had to bite her lip to keep the tears back, and Austin kept an arm around her shoulders for the rest of the day. Except for when he went to the gift shop and bought her a plastic zebra. As he watched her wipe away the tears, he smiled.

"I'll buy you a real zebra one day. I promise." He said, hooking her pinkie finger through his own to seal the deal. She smiled in thanks, sniffling as she kissed him on the cheek. He'd never admit it, even at five, but there was a definite blush on his cheeks when she did that.

**Y**. Y is for yes. Austin could never say no to her. No matter what she was asking for. Whether it was as small as a quick hug when she felt down, or as big as pretending to be her boyfriend so she didn't have to go to Prom with Pimply Paul.

"I'm sure he's a lovely guy, Austin, but he looks like Hawaii with all those damn volcanoes on his face…" she shuddered, making him laugh.

"Don't worry, Als, of course I'll go to Prom with you." He'd replied. She smiled that perfect smile that made his heart stop for a second.

"Really?"

"Yes."

**X**. X is for X-Ray. She was so scared when she fell out of that tree when she was ten. Austin could never forgive himself for not being there to catch her when she fell, but he made up for it by holding her hand through the pain. He was quite proud of that achievement, actually…Ally had a pretty strong grip when she was in agony.

It was Austin's had she held as her mom drove her to the hospital, and Austin's hand she held as they went inside. She wanted to hold his hand while they were taking the X-ray, but they're not allowed to do that, so instead Austin pressed his palm against the transparent screen and smiled reassuringly. She braced herself for the pain that, of course, didn't come.

"Thanks Austin. You made it all better." She whispered to him as the nurse put the plaster cast on her arm. He shrugged.

"Anytime."

**W**. W is for want. She always wanted him, as a friend, as a brother, as a partner. And, later on, as a boyfriend. And he always wanted her, as a friend, as a sister, and as a partner. And, later on, as a girlfriend.

"Austin, can I tell you something? Something important?" she asked. He froze, eyes wide.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked, worried. She laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"No, of course not, I haven't even…yeah."

"Oh, okay, then what is it?" he asked, face relaxed. She sighed, bracing herself.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She said confidently. He looked at her disbelievingly, before breaking into a huge grin.

"I want you to be my boyfriend too." He murmured nervously. She laughed and he mentally face-palmed.

"Erm…"

"Girlfriend, I meant I want you to be my _girlfriend." _he amended. She smiled, nodding, and then they hugged.

**V**. V is for virginity, which Ally lost at the age of 17. Austin had wanted to wait until they were both legal, but it came to the 25th December and all she wanted for Christmas was _him_. So he gave her what she wanted, and even though there were tears because it was her first time and, God, it _hurt_, and there was a little awkwardness because they were both so inexperienced, it was perfect because they loved each other.

"So, now I've given you your Christmas present, what did you get me?" he asked as they curled up in each other's arms afterwards, her head on his chest.

"Oh, I've already given you mine…"

"Huh?"

"I gave you my virginity." She smirked. He pouted.

"That hardly counts since I gave you mine too…" he admitted. She gasped a little, looking up at him.

"Really?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Do you really think I'd give something that special to anyone else but you?"

**U**. U is for upset. Obviously, whenever one of them was upset, it was always the other one they went to for comfort. Even when they broke up for a week or so…they were still best friends, before anything else. So even though they were 'mad at each other' (although, really, they were never _really _mad at each other, not for long), when Ally's mom died it was still Austin that she went to for comfort. Of course, Austin had known Mrs Dawson his entire life, and he'd loved her almost as much as he'd loved his own mom. So he was pretty devastated himself.

They curled up on his couch in his bedroom together, crying into each other's shoulders, not speaking. They just stayed there, and somehow, being together made things better. Not okay, but better.

**T**. T is for trouble. Whether it was Austin in trouble for picking fights with anyone who even looked at his girl funny, or trouble between the two of them in the form of an argument, (usually because of Austin's tendency to get in trouble because of Ally), there was often trouble with the two of them. But they made things work anyway, and they wouldn't have changed a thing.

"Austin, why do you always have to be so overprotective? I can look out for myself, you know." Ally scolded after dragging him away from the latest guy he was yelling at for 'checking out his girl'.

"I'm sorry, Ally, but I can't stand to see guys look at you like that, like you're a piece of meat…"

"You look at me like that all the time…" she pointed out. He shook his head.

"That's different…I know you're not meat. And you're _my _girlfriend."

"You know, one of these days you're gonna end up in serious trouble." She sighed. He laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"I don't care. I'd die for you, Ally." And even though he sounded light-hearted and jokey, they both knew he was deadly serious.

**S**. S is for scared. Ally was never scared of Austin, per say…she was just afraid of being so in love with him that losing him would kill her. So she attempted to distance herself, keeping their kisses short and, no matter how much her body screamed at her not to, keeping her clothes _on _at all times when they were together. Of course, Austin got the wrong idea from all this.

"Ally, if you're not in love with me anymore, please just tell me." He said one night, after she had pulled away from him, once again, before his lips had even warmed up. She sighed.

"It's not that, Austin…"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just…afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you."

"Trust me, Ally, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, you say that now, but what if-"

"No, no 'what if's. I'm never going to leave you, Ally."

"How can you be sure? Austin, if for some reason you go back on your word, I think it would kill me. I don't think I could take it."

"Well, how about this?"

"What?" she asked, confused. It dawned on her, however, as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, will you please make me the luckiest man on the planet and marry me?" he asked. She laughed at his proposal, nodding and smiling through the tears of joy running down her face.

"Yes, yes, of course I will." She replied, and then he kissed her, and this time she didn't pull away, not for a long time…

**R**. R is for real. They could always be real with each other, even when they couldn't be real with everyone else.

Austin was the only one who got to see the _real _Ally Dawson, for everything she was. And he loved her all the more for it.

And Ally was the only one who got to see the _real _Austin Moon, for everything that he was. And she loved him all the more for it.

**Q**. Q is for quiet. The only time Austin was ever quiet was with Ally. Because with Ally, he didn't need to use words to tell her how he was feeling. She knew him inside and out, and she could always tell when he was upset, or angry, or ecstatic, just from the look in his eyes.

Also, for a lot of the time he spent with Ally, his mouth was _otherwise occupied…_

**P**. P is for priceless. All those moments they spent together, all those first times, each and every one of them was priceless.

When they shared their first kiss; that was priceless.

When they first made love; that was priceless.

When they got their first record deal; that was priceless.

When they sold out their first concert; that was priceless.

When they became the world's most famous duo; that was priceless.

When they made their first movie; that was priceless.

When they bought their first apartment; that was priceless.

When they had their first child; that was priceless.

In fact, every second they spent together was priceless. Every. Single. Second.

**O**. O is for only one.

Austin is the only one for Ally.

And Ally is the only one for Austin.

Simple, really.

"You're the one for me, Ally Dawson." Austin said softly as he slid the god wedding band onto her finger.

"And you're the one for me, Austin Moon." She replied as she did the same for him.

**N**. N is for nothing. They would be nothing without each other.

"Ally, you realise that I'd be nothing without you?" he whispered to her as she fixed his tie backstage. She chuckled.

"Austin, I'm sure you wouldn't be 'nothing' if your tie was a mess. You just look better when it's not halfway down your chest." She joked. He grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes.

"No, I mean it. I would be absolutely nothing without you. You're the only reason I'm doing this, any of this."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I feel the same way. Now, stop being sappy and get on stage, lover boy. I have to fix my mascara." She said, trying to sound impatient, but the effect was ruined by the happy tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't take too long; I can't sing this duet without you."

**M**. M is for monkey. For her 25th birthday, he was going to fulfil his promise and buy her a zebra. Unfortunately, that would be illegal. So he did the next best thing; he adopted a baby monkey. He took her to the zoo to visit her monkey the day after her birthday, and she fell in love with him on sight. She named him Austin Junior, because;

"That's what I wanted to name our son, but that's a bit weird nowadays…"

"And naming a monkey after your husband isn't?" he asked.

"No weirder than marrying a monkey in the first place." She joked, elbowing him in the ribs jovially. He pretended to be angry, but she looked so adorable making kissy faces at Austin Junior that he just had to kiss her.

The moment was ruined when Austin Junior decided to pee on them.

**L**. L is for love. They were in love.

"I love you, Austin."

"I love you too."

**K**. K is for kill. They often threatened to kill each other, usually as a joke, but sometimes they were almost serious.

"Austin, do you know what today is?" Ally asked sweetly. He smiled, a little nervous. She never said anything _that _sweetly unless he was in trouble. He hurriedly picked up Louis, using their two-year-old son as a shield in case she got violent. She wouldn't try to hurt him if he was holding the baby.

"Erm…Christmas?"

"Try again."

"Easter?"

"Uh-uh."

"Erm…well, you're looking pretty scary right now so I'm gonna go with Halloween…" he tried to lighten the mood, but Ally's face reddened with anger and she stepped towards him.

"Austin, put Louis down. Now." She said.

"Okay…" he said, frightened for his life at this point. He did as she said and turned back to face her, gulping.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to guess what today is, and then I'm going to kill you."

"What if I get it right?"

"We both know you won't get it right."

"Right…erm, Happy Birthday?" he tried, but he knew it wasn't right.

"Nice try, sweetie." She sighed dejectedly, then raised her hand so that it was in front of his face.

"You see this gold ring? I've been wearing that for exactly ten years today."

**J**. J is for joke. Austin called her a 'joke' once, in the heat of the fight. She cried for days afterwards, until he broke down the door to their apartment and curled up in bed next to her, whispering apologies into her ear until his voice was hoarse.

**I**. I is for idiot.

When Austin mistook the word 'bread' for the word 'goldfish' and came back from the store with seven of them, Ally called him an idiot.

When he dropped the iron on his foot and they had to call an ambulance because the car was out of gas, she called him an idiot. Twice.

When he bought her Taylor Swift tickets when she wanted to go see Demi Lovato, she called him an idiot. She was very angry about this one. But they went to see Taylor anyway, and the next day he slipped another two tickets into her back pocket. These were for Miley. She called him an idiot, and a few other choice words.

They went to three concerts that month.

**H**. H is for Hero. Self-explanatory, really. Austin is Ally's Spiderman, and Ally is Austin's Cat Woman. (Ally _way _prefer_s _Andrew Garfield to whoever plays Batman…tall and skinny, that's what she likes)

**G**. G is for Giant. Austin always towered over her, even when they were both little and it didn't matter. She sometimes got self-conscious about how small she was, but Austin always had a soft spot for shorter girls.

"Ugh, I hate this! Why do I have to be so damn short?" Ally shouted, throwing yet another too-long pair of jeans over the curtain. Austin sighed, picking then discarded item of clothing up off the floor and folding it haphazardly.

"Its okay, Ally, we can get the shorter ones." He reassured her. She grunted loudly.

"No, we can't, because those _are _the shortest ones!" she yelled. He sighed.

"Well, I can probably get my mom to sew them up so they're shorter…"

"Austin, these jeans cost almost $200…I'm not letting your mother anywhere near them." She said seriously. He sighed.

"Well then I guess we'll have to find some other jeans. Come on, Ally, it's not a big deal."

"It is, though. I hate being so god damn _short._" She groaned, storming out of the changing room. Austin followed her, un-tucking her skirt from her pants before anyone noticed. She blushed slightly but was too annoyed to really care.

"Ally, seriously, you're the perfect height! I wouldn't change anything about you! Besides, you're making a big deal out of nothing…most stores have clothes the right length for you, it's just this place that you have an issue with…"

"Look, Austin, it's not the jeans. It's just…you're so tall, you're practically a giant, and you have to full-on bend down to kiss me. It's just embarrassing…"

"Well, don't be embarrassed. I happen to find your shortness incredibly sexy…" he muttered. She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Really?"

"Really. But if you're going to call me a Giant, can I please be the BFG?"

**F**. F is for friends. No matter what, they were always friends. Their friendship was the most important part of their relationship, and if they lost that they would be nothing. So even when they went through a rough patch in their relationship or even their partnership, they could always talk it out because even if they were on a break from being Auslly, or Austin&Ally, they could still be _Austin _and _Ally _and that was how they worked things out.

**E**. E is for everything. They meant everything to each other.

**D**. D is for dedicated. They were always dedicated to each other. Nothing could come between them.

**C**. C is for careful. Austin was always so careful with her, in every way possible. He was constantly worried about hurting her, physically and mentally, and even though sometimes it pissed her off, she loved that he loved her enough to be that careful.

**B**. B is for bedroom. Up until they were 14 they practically lived in each other's bedrooms, talking and playing games and just enjoying each other's company. They had a sleepover almost every weekend. When Ally turned fourteen, however, her mom decided it was inappropriate and Austin was only ever allowed in her bedroom during the day, and they had to keep the door open.

Of course, later in their lives, the word 'bedroom' gained a whole new meaning. And the new definition included a lot less talking and a lot less clothes…

**A.** A could stand for a lot of things. It could stand for **Always. **They were always there for each other, through thick and thin. They always loved each other. They always trusted each other.

It could also stand for **Anything. **They would do anything for each other, and they would stand by each other through anything.

It could also stand for **Absolute. **Their love and trust was absolute; nothing could change it, and nothing could break the bond that they had.

It could also stand for **Amazing. **Every moment they spent together, every kiss they shared, every word they spoke, each and every one was amazing. _They_ were amazing.

It could even stand for **August. **It was the 28th of July when they had their biggest fight. They said some things they didn't mean and it ended with Ally throwing a lamp at the door and Austin storming out. He stayed at a friend's house while they both cooled down. Ally called him on the 30th and told him, voice solemn, that she wanted a divorce. Austin had never felt so completely, utterly _dead _inside.

And then, on the 1st August, Ally turned up on the doorstep of the house he was staying at. She said she was sorry, that she didn't want a divorce. That she loved him, more than anything else in the world.

August was always a special month for them after that.

But none of those are quite right. Because **A…**A stands for **Austin. **And it stands for **Ally. **

It stands for Austin and Ally, because there are so many different words you can use to describe them. But there will never be one single word to describe everything that they are. They're not perfect, but they try. They're just Austin and Ally, and together, they're unstoppable.


End file.
